1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus, and in particular to a steering apparatus, a steering method and a computer readable storage medium for realizing a relationship between steering wheel angle and yaw angular velocity.
2. Related Art
In known technology (Technical Proceedings Pre-publication No. 21-99, 1999 “Effects and Design of Steering System with Variable Gear-ratio According to Vehicle Speed and Steering Wheel Angle” by Yasuo SHIMIZU and others, published by the Society of Automotive Engineers of Japan) a steering gear ratio is set such that the angle formed between the current vehicle traveling direction and a gaze point is proportional to the steering wheel angle, based on experimental data “when entering a corner, irrespective of the vehicle speed a driver gazes at a ground point on a target path which will be passed through after about 1.2 seconds”.
However, the above Cited Reference only refers to “making the steering gear ratio proportional to”, and there is no disclosure regarding specific setting methods such as proportional gain. There is therefore a problem with the technology described above that if the gear ratio is too small then the actual steering angle tends to become large too quickly with respect to the steering wheel angle, resulting in a driver feeling discomfort.